Your Song
by SingingSumire
Summary: Eine Schulband, ein Schulfest und ein glückliches Pärchen... slash


Haaaallo )

Ich mal wieder! Musste ich einfach schreiben, ich bin vieeel zu großer Moulin Rouge Fan, als es nicht zu tun!

Also, Disclaimer klar: Nix mir, nur die Geschichte ), der Rest gehört der Rowling und Elton John!

Have Fun, Folks!

* * *

Your Song

"Ron! Mine! Ich bin dann weg!", verabschiedete sich Harry grinsend von den Turteltäubchen, die ihn kaum beachteten. Hermine besaß den Anstand, wenigstens mal kurz zu winken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

Draco erwartete ihn schon am Portrait.

„Hey.", meinte der Blonde sanft.

„Hey Baby.", antwortete Harry, bevor er dem Slytherin einen federleichten Kuss auf die blassen Lippen hauchte.

„Und? Gut geübt diese Woche?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Nö. Keine Zeit, bei den Hausaufgaben, wenn ich noch die Möglichkeit haben will, dich zu sehen, mein Schatz.", antwortete der feixend.

Die Schulband würde wohl hart arbeiten müssen.

„Aber die Songs sind nicht so schwer. Na ja, was will man von Muggeln auch erwarten."

Dann lachte er und der Schwarzhaarige stimmte mit ein.

Draco vergötterte diese Musik einfach. Einmal gehört und er konnte alles nachspielen. Genial. Und deshalb wusste er, dass der Malfoy diesen Satz so nicht meinte.

„Arroganter Schnösel... Mein arroganter Schnösel!", flüsterte er, nachdem er den Blonden an der Hüfte gepackt und mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf seine Schulter geworfen hatte.

Draco schrie sehr mädchenhaft auf und verlangte, sofort wieder auf den Boden gesetzt zu werden.

Harry pfiff vor sich hin und gab keine Antwort.

„Harry...", quengelte der ältere schon bald, „Lass mich runter. Was sollen den die anderen denken?"

„Lass sie doch denken, was sie wollen! Kann ihnen ja egal sein!"

„Bitte...!", motzte Draco fast liebevoll mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Harry seufzte und ließ ihn runter.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du so schaust."

„Ich weiß!", hisste Malfoy grinsend und küsste ihn.

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those, who can easily hide,  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live.

„Nein, nein, nein, Draco, Harry, so geht das nicht… Ihr müsst miteinander spielen, nicht gegeneinander!", beendete Seamus, Bassist, das Lied und brummte genervt.

Die beiden ließen sich geschafft in zwei Sessel des Probenraums fallen und schickten sich böse Blicke.

„Man Potter, man sollte meinen, du würdest jetzt schon lange genug Musik machen."

„Ach, aber du bist besser, allseits vergötterter Mini-Todesser?", konterte der angesprochene und musste kurz grinsen. Innerlich lachte er, genau wie sein Freund.

„Könntet ihr eure Streitigkeiten vielleicht auf außerhalb dieses Raumes verlegen? Wenn nicht, könnt ihr beide gehen.", ergänzte Theodore Nott, der ebenfalls Bass spielte.

„Ist ja gut... an mir solls nicht liegen!"

Damit stand Harry auf und stellte sich erneut mit seiner Gitarre an das Mikro. Draco tat es ihm gleich.

Und erneut spielten sie den Song, und diesmal schafften sie es, so zu spielen, als wären ihre sieben Jahre Keiferei schon immer nur gespielt gewesen. Harry lächelte den blonden Slytherin versteckt an und zeigte ihm ‚Peace'.

Der Gemeinte grinste arrogant.

„Wow, das war... wow.", meinte die hübsche Hufflepuff namens Hannah Abbott schließlich, die am Schlagzeug saß.

„Meint ihr, das klappt auch auf dem Abschlussball so gut?"

Die zwei Sänger musterten sich abschätzend und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht.", sagten sie dann synchron.

Hannah, Seamus und Theodore sahen sie verblüfft an.

* * *

„Du bist so gemein, so fies, so hinterhältig, so böse!", meckerte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund an, der ihn eben ‚völlig aus Versehen' in den See geschmissen hatte. 

Immer noch wusste keiner von der harmonischen Beziehung, in der sie steckten – und keiner hatte vor, das, so schnell zu ändern. Es war so perfekt. Ohne, dass es jemand wusste. Warum sollten sie daran etwas ändern?

If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show

Zwei Tage später sollten Harry und Draco eigentlich auf der Bühne stehen und ihre Songs präsentieren.

Leider hatte Harry sich im See eine nette kleine Erkältung eingefangen, die ihn seiner Stimme beraubte und die nicht mit Magie kuriert werden konnte.

Demnach saß er nun mit Ron und Hermine an einem der vielen Tische und machte ein böses Gesicht.

„Hey Man, nimms nicht so schwer. Dann kannst du Malfoy eben nicht auf der Bühne zeigen, was du alles besser kannst... wir können uns ja die Ohren währenddessen verschließen, dann hören wir seinen bestimmt grässlichen Gesang nicht!", meinte Ron völlig ahnungslos.

Harry seufzte auf und schaute sehnsüchtig zu seinem Schatz hinauf. Es ging doch darum, dass sie zusammen singen wollten...

„Alles okay?", meinte Hermine schon feinfühliger. Ihr bester Freund nickte.

„Alles bestens.", krächzte er mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

Der Saal wurde dunkel und die Bühne hell.

„Hey alle zusammen! Unser großartiger Direktor hatte mal wieder einen phantastischen Einfall – eine Schulband. Die seht ihr jetzt genau vor euch. Mein Name ist Draco Sebastian Malfoy.", fing er grinsend an.

„Und du? Das macht der doch extra.", maulte Ron.

„Wir haben das gesamte letzte halbe Jahr geübt wie nicht mal vor den OWLs, dementsprechend gut sind wir auch. Aber genug der Rede – lasst uns anfangen."

Damit fingen die meisten Mädchen an wie verrückt zu kreischen und zu klatschen und Harry grinste still in sich hinein. Er wusste doch, wie sehr Draco es liebte, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Was sagt euch die Verbindung der Worte ‚Moulin Rouge' und ‚Elton John'?"

Einstimmig – wirklich, selbst Hermine schrie mit – echoten ihm die Worte „Your Song" entgegen.

„Richtig. Das ist das Lieblingslied unseres zweiten Sängers, der heute leider nur im Publikum sitzen darf, anstatt hier oben zu sein. Harry James Potter."

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und Hermine durchbohrte Harry mit ihren Blicken. Hatten die zwei sich nicht immer nur angekeift? Warum erwähnte Malfoy ihn dann so... freundlich?

„Sieh es als persönliche Liebeserklärung von deiner Band an den Retter der magischen Gemeinschaft."

Harry lachte heiser auf und streckte ‚seiner' Band nun beide Daumen nach oben.

„Ihr seid doch verrückt!", versuchte er dann zu sagen, bekam aber nur die Hälfte davon richtig raus.

„Klar, Schätzchen. Genug jetzt. Fangt an."

Damit setzte die Musik ein.

„I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind   
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well theyve got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
It´s for people like you, that keep it turned on.

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do   
You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

Harry lächelte still vor sich hin. Ron glaubte nicht, was er da hörte und schaute Malfoy mit offenem Mund an. Hermine versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern, dass sie übersehen hatte und bedachte den Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder, wie dieser selig lächelte.  
Der Rest der großen Halle – einschließlich der Lehrer – betrachteten staunend, wie gut diese verschiedenen Menschen zusammen agierten.

"And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind   
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world.

I hope you dont mind. I hope you dont mind   
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life was while you were in the world."

Draco setzte ab und schaute seinem Freund, wie schon die meiste Zeit des Liedes über, direkt in die grünen Augen.

Während die Musik in sanften Akkorden ausklang, zwinkerte er dem Kranken zu und setzte ein Sätzchen an das Lied, das die Halle komplett zum verstummen brachte.

„Lieb dich, Baby."

Harry seufzte glücklich.

Dann schickte er dem grandiosen Team auf der Bühne einen Handkuss, während er auf die nächsten Songs wartete.

„Harry!", quietschte Ron neben ihm, Hermine ihrerseits starrte nur sprachlos zwischen den beiden größten Streithähnen Hogwarts hin und her.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist...", brachte der Rothaarige noch hervor, bevor er theatralisch in Tränen ausbrach und seinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallte.

„Hey, komm schon. Du wusstest doch, dass ich schwul bin. Warum sollte ich mir nicht auch noch den heißesten Kerl der Schule holen? Gib´s doch zu! DU fragst dich doch schon die ganze Zeit, warum Malfoy so nett geworden ist!", erklärte er flüsternd, um seinen Hals zu schonen, während er Ron den Rücken tätschelte.

„Wie lange geht das denn schon?", wollte Hermine dann schmunzelnd wissen.

„Och, so gute elf Monate?"

„Elf Monate, drei Tage, vier Stunden und zwei Minuten, wenn ihr es genau haben wollt.", erklang die sanfte Stimme des blonden Slytherins dann plötzlich, bevor er seine Arme von hinten um Harry schlang und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

Der Weasley starrte erneut wie paralysiert und Hermine grinste.

„Ron, es ist absolut unhöflich, den Freund deines besten Freundes so anzuglotzen.", ermahnte sie ihn dann.

„Äh, ja, ähm... ich hol mir was zu trinken..."beschloss er dann und verschwand.

„Entschuldige Draco, das war grad wohl ein wenig zu viel für ihn.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige lächelnd.

„Schon okay.", kam es zurück und der nun leere Stuhl wurde von ihm eingenommen.

Und während Ron sich ein wenig betrank, begann auch zwischen der Muggelgeborenen und dem Reinblüter eine zarte Freundschaft.

* * *

Haaach, ich liebe diesen Song...

Review?


End file.
